Obvious
by Kiriya Diciannove
Summary: [Krisho/Chanho] EXO Fic. Last Chap. Yifan-Junmyeon-Chanyeol. Yifan itu kekasih Junmyeon. Lalu siapa Chanyeol? Chanyeol itu sudah seperti adik bagi Junmyeon. Yifan tetap cemburu. Tapi Chanyeol itu.../Do you really exist? You seem far from reality. Am I wandering in between dreams and beyond? Inspired from: It's Okay It's Love, A Beautiful Mind. AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Obvious**

**Disclaimer****: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. :)**

**Cast****: Member EXO, F(x) and SNSD**

**Rate****: Teen, PG-16**

**Pairing****: Krisho, Chanho**

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Summary****: **[Krisho/Chanho] Yifan itu kekasih Junmyeon. Lalu siapa Chanyeol? Chanyeol itu sudah seperti adik bagi Junmyeon. Tapi Chanyeol…/Yifan cemburu tentu saja/Yifan itu menyebalkan. Meskipun begitu, aku sayang padanya. Kenapa aku suka orang seperti itu?/"Putus saja kalau begitu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum/AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Obvious © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Akhirnya…" guman Junmyeon pelan.

"Ahh… mata kuliah Han-_ssaem_ itu benar-benar membosankan…" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kaku dari tangannya karena terlalu lama dipakai menumpu dagu di kelas tadi.

"Sebenarnya, aku setuju tentang hal itu." Sahut Junmyeon tersenyum.

"He? Aku tidak menyangka mahasiswa pintar sepertimu akan berkata seperti itu, _hyung_," Kyungsoo menyenggol bahu Junmyeon sambil balas tersenyum.

"Oh, Chanyeol menelponku." Ucap Junmyeon sambil meraih ponsel di kantongnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat layar ponsel Junmyeon yang tampak gelap.

"Iya, aku duluan ya, Kyung, aku harus ke perpustakaan. Semangat dengan klub musikmu." Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil balas melambaikan tangannya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya perlahan sambil berjalan ke arah yang sebaliknya dengan Junmyeon. "Mungkin aku salah lihat," gumamnya pelan.

Perpustakaan kota selalu terlihat sepi, bahkan disaat jam siang. Tapi hal itu membuat suasana perpustakaan menjadi lebih nyaman untuk mengerjakan tugas dan menghabiskan waktu disana. Junmyeon senang berada disana.

"_Hyung_~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Junmyeon. Melihat _namja_ di depannya yang tampak sibuk memeriksa lembar-lembar tugas milik mahasiswa.

"Sudah jelas bukan?" Sahut Junmyeon sambil tetap fokus pada kertas tersebut.

"Heh~ terlihat membosankan~" Chanyeol melepas topi hitam bertuliskan '_wolf'_ miliknya beberapa saat sebelum kembali memakainya, kemudian menumpu dagunya di meja. "Jadi asisten dosen sepertinya berat."

"Hm…" Junmyeon meletakkan pulpennya di meja, melepas kacamata yang dipakainya dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia meregangkan tangannya. "Kau benar…"

"Bekerja _part time_, kuliah, ikut organisasi mahasiswa, ekstrakurikuler, jadi asisten dosen, apa kau tidak lelah _hyung_?"

"Melelahkan Chan…" Junmyeon menyandarkan pipinya ke meja, menutup matanya perlahan.

"Istirahat _hyung_." Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu pelan. "Aku akan menjagamu."

Junmyeon tidak menyahut, dia benar-benar merasa mengantuk sekarang, membuatnya tidak menyadari ponselnya yang berada di meja bergetar. Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada ponsel dan melihat id penelpon.

_Yifan-hyung calling…_

Dia tidak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan ponsel itu terus bergetar hingga berhenti dengan sendirinya.

_1 missed call._

Ponsel itu kembali bergetar.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"—myeon, hei…"

"H—hah?" Junmyeon langsung tersentak bangun, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati dirinya masih berada di perpustakaan. Dia ketiduran lagi rupanya.

"Kau tertidur disini lagi." Yifan, _namja_ dengan blazer hitam itu menghela napas dan menatapnya serius.

Junmyeon segera mengarahkan pandangan pada Yifan, dia mengelus tengkuknya pelan, "Kurasa aku mengantuk karena tugas mahasiswa yang harus kuperiksa ini terlalu banyak. Tapi tidak usah khawatir. Tadi Chanyeol menjagaku kok." Jelasnya.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun denganmu disini." Yifan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Mungkin dia ada kelas sekarang dan tidak ingin membangunkanku." Junmyeon baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol sudah tidak ada disana.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih karena dia sudah menjagamu." Ucap Yifan datar.

"Ekspresi macam apa itu? Jangan bilang kau cemburu?"

"Iya. Bagaimana bisa kau malah dijaga orang lain, bukannya diriku?"

Junmyeon tertawa pelan sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang berada dimeja dan memasukkannya kedalam ranselnya. "Dia itu sudah seperti _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku. Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

"Aku bahkan menelponmu berkali-kali tadi."

"Benarkah?" junmyeon meraih ponselnya dan mendapati panggilan tidak terjawab. "Ehehe, maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Junmyeon memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada Yifan. "Ah, harusnya anak itu memberitahuku kalau ada yang menelponku. Apa dia juga tidak tahu kalau ponselku bergetar? Padahal ponsel ini ada di meja." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kenapa membiarkan ponselmu selalu dengan keadaan silent?"

"Tadi aku ada kelas, jadi kuaktifkan mode _silent_ dan aku lupa mengembalikannya," Junmyeon menggaruk pipinya. Oh ya, ayo makan siang." Ucapnya kemudian dengan riang.

Yifan melirik arloji miliknya, jam 04.37 PM, "Makan siang? Jam segini?"

"Aku belum makan siang…"

"Ya ampun…" Yifan ber-_facepalm_. "Akan sangat menyedihkan kalau kau sampai sakit, disaat kekasihmu adalah seorang dokter."

"Apa maksudmu itu? Kalau aku sakit, kau kan bisa mengobatiku~" Junmyeon melancarkan senyumannya, menampilkan _eyesmile_-nya pada Yifan.

"Maksudku adalah, kalau kau sampai sakit, berarti aku tidak menjagamu dengan benar. Mencegah itu lebih baik daripada mengobati, kau tahu?" Yifan mengacak rambut Junmyeon.

"Kalau begitu, makan siang sekarang? Ayo?" Junmyeon masih tersenyum.

"Ya, ya, ayo pergi sekarang," Yifan merangkul pinggang _namja_ bersweater abu-abu itu dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Sibuk sekali? Benar-benar sibuk?" Junmyeon menyuap nasi goreng _seafood_ yang dipesannya dengan perlahan.

"Yeah, sibuk." Yifan menyeruput kopi _Starbucks_ miliknya.

Junmyeon memicingkan matanya, "Sibuk dengan para pasien yang cantik? Mereka pasti berkata, _uissangnim_~ dadaku sakit, bisa kau memeriksaku~" Junmyeon mencibir pelan.

Yifan menampilkan _smirk_-nya. "Bahkan mereka membuka baju mereka tanpa kuminta."

Junmyeon memasang wajah cemberut, tidak jadi mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya.

"Aku dokter, kau ingat? Pekerjaan dokter itu mengobati pasien, sebelum diobati, harus memeriksa dulu agar bisa mendiagnosa apa penyakitnya."

Jumyeon masih cemberut setelah mendengar alasan dokter itu, dia mengunyah nasi gorengnya dengan tampang merajuk. "Jujur sekali," gumamnya pelan.

'_Cute_,' pikir Yifan. _Namja_ berprofesi dokter itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku bohong. Sebenarnya hari ini aku membantu mengoperasi 2 pasien korban kecelakaan. Pecahan kaca mobilnya menusuk perut dan hampir mengenai lambung, darahnya—"

"Hentikan, aku sedang makan," Junmyeon mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Yifan.

Yifan tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Junmyeon lagi, "Aku suka melihat wajah cemberutmu itu. "_Cute_."

"Kyungsoo lebih _cute_ daripada diriku." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Selera orang kan berbeda-beda. Kalau menurutku kau yang paling menarik, itu terserah padaku kan." Yifan berujar dengan santai.

"Tapi kyungsoo benar-benar _cute_, kau lihat kan mata bulatnya yang besar itu~" Junmyeon meletakkan kedua ibu jari dan telunjuk di depan matanya, seakan-akan sedang meneropong.

"Bicara tentang hal itu…" Yifan menyingkirkan tangan Junmyeon dari wajahnya, "Matamu tampak lebih parah dari mata panda Zitao, kau tahu." Yifan menyebut nama adik sepupunya.

"Apa maksudmu parah?" Junmyeon melirikkan matanya kearah lain sambil meraih gelas _orange juice _miliknya.

"Berhentilah bekerja, aku bisa membantumu kalau itu masalah biaya. Kau cukup fokus dengan kuliah."

Junmyeon tampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. Dia hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengatur waktuku dengan baik."

"Aku tahu kau bisa mengatur waktu dengan baik, tapi tubuhmu itu punya batasannya sendiri. Bekerja, kuliah, tugas, kegiatan luar, kau pikir tubuhmu itu baterai ponsel yang bisa di _charge_ setiap kali habis? Baterai pun akan _drop_ kalau terus-menerus seperti itu."

"Aku bukan baterai."

"Kau terlalu keras kepala, Myeon." Yifan memijit dahinya perlahan, menampakkan kalau dia benar-benar serius tentang masalah ini. "Kalau begitu berhentilah dari salah satu klub atau kegiatan organisasi."

"Aku suka berada di klub dan organisasi kampus."

Yifan menyilangkan kakinya, "Kalau begitu berhenti bekerja."

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tahu kau punya banyak uang, tapi aku tidak suka kau perlakukan aku seperti ini. aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri." Dia melambaikan tangannya kearah pelayan, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada Yifan, "Aku akan membayar makananku sendiri. Setelah ini aku mau ke tempat kerja."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri. Aku sedang marah padamu."

Yifan masih tetap duduk di kursi café itu meskipun Junmyeon sudah pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia menghela napas lalu kembali meminum kopinya yang mulai dingin. Berpikir tentang Junmyeon yang merajuk padanya. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan pada Junmyeon.

"Oh, Yifan, sendirian?" tampak Sunkyung menyapanya.

"Tadinya tidak, tapi… yeah, sekarang aku sedang sendirian." Sahut Yifan.

"Oh, baguslah," Sunkyung duduk diseberang Yifan sambil meletakkan tasnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya kearah pelayan, kemudian memesan.

"Jadi, bertengkar dengan Junmyeon?" _Yeoja_ cantik berambut pirang itu menumpu dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dia keras kepala sekali. Melakukan semuanya sendirian. Aku jadi merasa tidak berguna."

Sunkyung tersenyum tipis, "Mau bagaimana lagi, anak itu memang seperti itu. Aslinya sangat keras kepala. Berbeda sekali saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Awalnya kupikir dia anak yang manis dengan sikap penurut."

"Kalau tidak salah, pertemuan pertama kalian saat kau masih dokter magang, bukan?" Yifan mengingat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Junmyeon karena Sunkyung.

"Hm," Sunkyung mengangguk, "Dia trauma karena kecelakaan adiknya yang meninggal. Setelahnya ayah dan ibunya juga kecelakaan saat menuju rumah sakit dan meninggal. Sungguh tragis. Yaahh, waktu itu aku masih magang, jadi tidak bisa membantu banyak tentang keadaannya. Tapi sepertinya Junmyeon lebih baik sekarang."

"Kupikir trauma tidak semudah itu disembuhkan." Komentar Yifan.

"Itu tergantung kemauan pasien untuk sembuh. Aku ingat dulu Junmyeon akan memanggilku _noona_ dengan manis saat bosan dengan terapi. Tapi dia punya semangat yang kuat untuk sembuh, tapi meskipun begitu… phobianya dengan cuaca buruk masih susah diatasi tanpa ada seseorang disisinya. Kau tahu, dia bahkan memelukku begitu erat saat mati lampu dengan hujan dan petir berbunyi nyaring di rumah sakit. Kalau tidak mengenang dia punya phobia seperti itu, kupikir dia sedang mencari-cari kesempatan padaku." Sunkyung tersenyum pada Yifan, "Apa kau cemburu karena aku dan Junmyeon pernah berpelukan seperti itu?"

Yifan hanya tetap _stay cool_ dengan _bitchface_ miliknya saat mendengar perkataan Sunkyung. Mencoba meminum kopinya, namun tersadar kopinya telah habis.

Sunkyung tertawa, "Haha… tenang saja, tipeku yang lebih tua dariku, aku tidak akan mengambil Junmyeon darimu." Ucap Sunkyung santai. "Ngomong-ngomong, traktir aku, ya?"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon tidak langsung menuju ke tempat kerjanya setelah keluar dari café. Dia berjalan menuju taman dan duduk di kursi sambil melipat tangannya.

_From: Yifan-hyung_

_Jangan bersikap keras kepala begini, pikirkanlah dengan baik. Aku berkata begini karena aku sayang padamu._

"Menyebalkan." Desisnya ketika membaca pesan yang diterimanya dari Yifan. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di kursi begitu saja karena kesal.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan? Pacarmu?" tampak Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

"Siapa lagi? Kau juga menyebalkan." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Wahh~ kenapa kau berkata begitu… hatiku sakit nih… _neomu apayo_…" Chanyeol tampak mendramatisir keadaannya, memegang dadanya seakan-akan sedang merasa sakit. Sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum dan duduk di samping Junmyeon.

"Yifan itu menyebalkan. Meskipun begitu, aku sayang padanya. Tapi dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa aku suka orang seperti itu?"

"Putus saja kalau begitu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, membuat Junmyeon memberikannya tatapan tajam.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Dia melakukannya karena dia sayang padamu. Kamu memang memaksakan diri _hyung_. Selalu."

"Aku… aku tahu kok kalau dia sayang padaku…"

"Makanya, berhenti melakukan itu. Aku tahu dia baru saja dekat denganmu dibandingkan aku, tapi aku tahu dia sangat peduli padamu. Percayalah padanya."

"Aku tahu jelas itu…" Junmyeon berucap pelan, tapi dia yakin Chanyeol mendengar perkataannya. Junmyeon juga sadar diri kalau dia sudah terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri. Bekerja di café full shift setiap malam, memeriksa tugas mahasiswa, mengerjakan _deadline_ tugasnya sendiri, rapat di organisasi, dan latihan klub. Mungkin dia harus mengurangi jam kerjanya, dan keluar dari organisasi dengan alasan setelah ini dia akan lebih sibuk dengan tugas proposal skripsinya.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti." Chanyeol tampak begitu ceria.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _hyung_-mu, sudah lebih baik?"

Chanyeol yang tadi tampak memasang ekspresi ceria tampak berubah drastis. Dia menggeleng, "Dia mengabaikanku. Mungkin dia benar-benar membenciku?"

"Mana mungkin seorang kakak membenci adiknya tanpa alasan." Sahut Junmyeon.

"Dia pasti merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjagaku waktu itu. Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, dan aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku menyayanginya, tapi dia malah menjaga jarak denganku setelah semuanya…"

Junmyeon terdiam sejenak, "Kakakmu hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir, Yeol." Ujarnya kemudian sambil memeluk _namja_ yang selalu tampak ceria itu. Menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan, dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"_Nde hyung_, setidaknya aku masih punya dirimu _hyung_."

Junmyeon merasa sangat senang dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol selalu mengingatkan Junmyeon pada Sehun, adiknya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Walaupun sikap mereka berdua sangat jauh berbeda. Sehun selalu tampak dingin dan pendiam sedangkan Chanyeol, dia benar-benar ceria dan hiperaktif.

Keberadaan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa bahagia karena membuatnya merasa seperti memiliki adik lagi. Junmyeon benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi adiknya saat itu, hingga semua hal buruk itu terjadi. Dan pertemuannya dengan _namja happy_ _virus_ itu benar-benar membuatnya terhibur.

"Astagaaa, jam berapa iniii! Aku hampir lupa bekerja. Aku harus pergi sekarang!" seru Junmyeon bergegas.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "_Nde_, hati-hati _hyung_! Semangat yaa! Tapi jangan memaksakan diri lho~"

"Iya, aku tahu!" Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol, yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. Dia tampak masih duduk disana sampai Junmyeon berbelok di tikungan dan tidak bisa melihat kearah kursi taman itu lagi.

**Drrttt…**

Ponsel Junmyeon yang masih tergeletak di kursi bergetar. Ponsel itu terus bergetar, hingga terjatuh dari kursi karena berada di tepi kursi. Junmyeon melupakan ponselnya.

_1 message received._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Hei~ kami duluan yaa," ucap Soo jung kepada beberapa pegawai yang masih ada di dalam café, tampak masih merapikan beberapa meja dan kursi.

"Semuanya~ cuaca diluar tampak mendung, mungkin akan hujan malam ini, sebaiknya kalian juga cepat begegas pulang, _bye_~" Jinri merangkul bahu Soo Jung setelah melambaikan tangannya pada yang lain.

"Nde, hati-hati dijalan~" ucap Junmyeon.

"Hati-hati kalian." Suara Xiumin terdengar setelah Junmyeon, membuat Xiumin menoleh dari dapur. "Oh, Junmyeon, kau masih disini? Sebentar lagi café akan tutup lho."

"_Jinjayo_?" mata Junmyeon langsung mengarah pada jam dinding. "Astaga, kau benar Xiumin-_hyung_. Baiklah, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya."

"_Nde_, cepatlah sebelum aku menutup pintu café dan membuatmu terkunci disini," Ucap Xiumin setengah bercanda , dia kemudian menepuk bahu _namja_ yang sedang mengelap meja itu.

"_Nde_~" sahut Junmyeon sambil bergegas.

Junmyeon sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya ketika dia baru menyadari kalau ponselnya tidak ada, membuatnya panik setengah mati. Pada akhirnya dia ingat kalau terakhir kali melihat ponselnya adalah saat berada di taman. Dia pasti meninggalkan ponselnya disana. _Namja_ itu benar-benar berharap ponselnya masih berada disana. Aish… bukankah Chanyeol tadi ada disana, kenapa dia tidak memberitahunya kalau ponselnya tertinggal? Apa Chanyeol tidak melihat ponselnya itu?

Dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju taman yang berlawanan arah dengan apartementnya, cemas akan cuaca yang sepertinya akan hujan dan ponselnya yang hilang.

Sesampainya di taman, dia langsung berlari menuju kursi dan mencari ponselnya.

"Ahh~ dimana? Dimana?" dia mencari disekitar kursi dan semak-semak. Dia menunduk di bawah kursi, menyibak dedaunan kering disana. "Aku menemukanmu… syukurlah tidak hilang. Ya ampun… bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmuu! Maafkan aku ponselku!" ujar Junmyeon sambil mengusap-usap ponselnya. Dia mengecek keadaan ponselnya. Ada 10 _missed_ _call_ dan 5 pesan masuk. Sangat jelas, dari Yifan. Dia membacanya sambil tersenyum. Namun Junmyeon langsung tersentak kaget begitu mendengar bunyi petir menggelegar begitu nyaring. Dia segera kembali bergegas untuk pulang ke apartementnya sebelum hujan turun, berharap phobia-nya tidak akan kambuh. Setidaknya jangan sekarang.

**Brukk!**

"_Jeosonghamnida_," Junmyeon menunduk meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya di jalanan, tampak banyak orang yang juga bergegas pulang karena rintik hujan mulai turun, yang mulai diiringi kilat dan petir.

Junmyeon mempercepat langkahnya sambil berdoa agar hujan tidak turun sekarang. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, tapi dia masih tetap berjalan.

"_Hyung_!" seru Chanyeol menghampiri Junmyeon, mengikuti langkah cepat _namja_ bersweater itu.

"O—oh, Chanyeol…" Junmyeon menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Baru pulang dari kerja _hyung_? Larut sekali…"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "K—kau sendiri?"

"Oh, aku tadi sedang membeli ramen karena persediaan di rumah habis. Dan aku ingin mengajak _hyung_-ku makan ramen bersama," ucap Chanyeol bersemangat. Membuat Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati, selama beberapa saat, dengan egois dia terkadang berharap hubungan Chanyeol dan kakaknya akan tetap tidak baik, agar Chanyeol masih bergantung padanya. Agar dia bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya pada Sehun. Junmyeon tersenyum miris, merasa benar-benar jahat.

"Wahh… cuaca benar-benar buruk ya," Chanyeol menatap ke langit diikuti oleh Junmyeon.

"Iya, makanya… harus cepat pulang…" ujar Junmyeon dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junmyeon, "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu~ menemani sampai pertigaan jalan dekat apartementmu~" ujar Chanyeol berjalan di depan Junmyeon lalu menghadap kearah Junmyeon dan berjalan mundur. Dia tersenyum kearah Junmyeon. "Jangan takut, karena kau adalah seorang _hyung_!" dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Kita akan saling melindungi. _Fighting_!"

"_N—ne, fighting!_"

Hujan mulai tampak turun semakin lebat ketika Junmyeon dan Chanyeol sampai dipertigaan jalan. Awalnya dia mengajak Chanyeol ke apartementnya, namun Chanyeol menolak dengan alasan _hyung_-nya pasti sudah menunggunya. Jadi mereka berpisah. Junmyeon cukup basah kuyup karena melindungi tasnya. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dengan gemetar, sesekali bergidik karena mendengar bunyi petir. Dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat, kemudian meringkuk di sudut kasurnya dengan selimut untuk membuatnya merasa lebih aman. Dia memekik pelan ketika kegelapan memenuhi ruangan kamarnya. Hal yang dia takutkan, berada dalam kegelapan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Membuatnya kembali membayangkan betapa terkejutnya melihat wajah adiknya yang penuh luka tapi masih bisa tersenyum padanya saat kecelakaan saat itu, wajahnya penuh darah, tangannya penuh darah, bajunya penuh darah. Tubuhnya, tangannya, kakinya, semuanya sakit, meskipun saat itu begitu gelap dan hujan, hanya cahaya dari kilat yang membuatnya bisa melihat wajah sang adik. Petir yang terdengar begitu jelas saat suster memberitahukan kalau orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Rasanya dunianya begitu gelap, perutnya terasa mual dan ingin muntah, kepalanya terasa sakit dan berkunang-kunang, terlebih lagi, semuanya begitu menakutkan. Dan saat itu dia sadar, dia telah sendirian…

Suara petir, hujan lebat dengan kegelapan, kedinginan dan sendirian.

Napas Junmyeon mulai terengah.

Dia meraih ponselnya, mencari kontak nama Yifan dengan jemari tangan yang terasa dingin dan gemetar, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan dia berkeringat dingin. Mendengarkan bunyi deru hujan diiringi petir dan menunggu jawaban panggilan teleponnya.

"Hallo," Yifan menyambungkan sambungan telepon dengan headsetnya, dia masih fokus menatap ke depan, karena saat ini dia sedang menyetir mobilnya menuju apartement Junmyeon di tengah hujan.

"Yi—Yifan, tolong temani aku…" suara Junmyeon benar-benar terdengar memelas dan takut.

"Myeon, kau dimana? Kau ada di apartementmu kan?" Tanya Yifan cemas.

"Y—ya, disini gelap dan menakutkan… Yifan, kemari ya? Kumohon…"

"Tunggulah, aku akan segera sampai kesana." Yifan masih memokuskan pandangan ke depan.

"Yifan…" Junmyeon diam sejenak, "Hati-hati…"

_Namja_ yang berperawakan tinggi itu tidak membuang waktu. Sesampainya di depan pintu apartement Junmyeon, dia segera membukanya dengan kunci dan mendapati tempat itu begitu gelap. Dia terlebih dahulu menuju dapur untuk mengambi lilin dan menyalakannya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Junmyeon.

_Namja_ yang meringkuk di kasurnya itu langsung menatap kearah pintu kamar dan mendapati Yifan berjalan kearahnya. Dia meletakkan lilin yang menyala itu di atas meja nakas dekat tempat tidur dan naik ke atas kasur Junmyeon. Junmyeon langsung memeluk Yifan dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang _namja_ tampan itu.

"Yifan, jangan tinggalkan aku ya?" _namja angelic_ itu terus bergumam pelan sambil memejamkan mata ditengah deru suara hujan.

Yifan balas memeluknya, menumpu dagunya di atas kepala Junmyeon, mencoba menenangkannya dan membuatnya merasa aman, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Janji?" suara Junmyeon terdengar begitu pelan.

"Tentu saja." Yifan mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi itu dalam waktu yang lama hingga suara hujan dan petir mulai reda. Saling berpelukan dalam satu selimut yang sama. Junmyeon benar-benar merasa hangat sekarang saat bersama Yifan yang memeluknya.

"Takut sekali?" Tanya Yifan kepada Junmyeon.

"Hm…" Junmyeon mengangguk pelan, "Takut sekali. Benar-benar menakutkan… aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi terus terbayang." Junmyeon rasanya ingin menangis dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya disaat bersamaan saking ketakutannya dengan segala bayangan kecelakaan waktu itu yang terus terulang-ulang di kepalanya seperti tape recorder, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berbicara tentang sesuatu yang menyenangkan," ujar Yifan sambil mengelus rambut _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku dan mengangkat teleponku?"

"Aku melupakan ponselku, ponselku tertinggal di taman tadi, jadi aku kembali kesana dan menemukannya, tapi kemudian aku kehujanan di jalan." Sahut Junmyeon kemudian terdiam.

Yifan mengangguk tanda mengerti, tidak ingin membahas tentang hujan, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?'

"Hari ini ramaaaii sekali. Seperti biasanya, es krim buah spesial buatan Xiumin-_hyung_ yang paling banyak dipesan."

"Wahh… seenak itukah? Aku sepertinya harus kesana untuk mencobanya." Komentar Yifan.

"Kau harus mencobanya! Rasanya enak sekali!" ucap Junmyeon.

"Tentu, lain kali aku akan kesana." Sahut Yifan.

"Yifan… aku sudah berpikir…" ucap Junmyeon pelan, "Aku akan mengurangi jam kerjaku dan keluar dari organisasi…" ucapnya.

Yifan sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan Junmyeon yang terdengar cepat itu, "Benarkah?"

"Hm," Junmyeon mengangguk.

Yifan tersenyum, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang kau mengerti maksudku."

"Oh ya, hari ini aku bertemu Chanyeol sebanyak tiga kali. Hubungannya dengan kakaknya tampak masih buruk, kadang aku berharap agar hubungan mereka tetap seperti itu…" ujar Junmyeon sambil membayangkan wajah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum. "Aku… jahat ya?"

Yifan menghela napas, _namja_ itu lagi…

"Chanyeol ya? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin tahu orang seperti apa dia itu."

"Dia anak yang manis dan ceria. Aku senang dia datang dalam kehidupanku."

"Bagaimana cerita pertama kali kalian bisa bertemu?" Tanya Yifan penasaran.

"Hm… saat aku dirawat dirumah sakit. Dia tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar tempatku dirawat. Dia memintaku diam karena perawat sedang mencarinya, dia bersembunyi di kamarku. Setelah itu, dia sering datang ke kamarku karena dia bilang dia kesepian. Dia sering menemaniku, tapi dia bilang ini harus dirahasiakan dari para suster. Kau yang pertama kuberi tahu tentang rahasia ini."

"Wahh, aku merasa tersanjung sekali kau mau membuka hatimu seperti ini padaku," ujar Yifan. "Siapa nama lengkapnya?"

"Park Chanyeol, anak yang tinggi hampir sepertimu. Dia semester dua jurusan fisika. Dia… menyukai mata pelajaran yang sama dengan Sehun…"

'_Park Chanyeol. Aku akan mengingatnya.'_ Pikir Yifan.

Sedikit banyaknya dia tentu merasa cemburu mendengar Junmyeon sering menyebut nama Park Chanyeol dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Nada suara Junmyeon kembali terdengar sedih begitu dia menyebut nama Sehun, membuat Yifan kembali berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Oh ya," Yifan merogoh saku blazernya, "Aku punya beberapa permen. Apa rasa yang kau sukai? Jeruk? Strawberry? Cherry? Mint? Lemon?"

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa _uissangnim_ malah memberiku makanan manis? Bukankah _uissangnim_ biasanya melarang seseorang untuk mengkonsumsi makanan seperti ini?"

Yifan melirik beberapa bungkus permen yang ada di telapak tangannya, "Itu kalau kau memakannya sangat banyak dan berlaku untuk anak kecil, memangnya kau anak kecil?" Sahut Yifan sambil menampakkan smirknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, huh!" Junmyeon tampak cemberut.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya tidak usah." _Namja_ bermarga Wu itu berniat memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku blazernya.

Junmyeon segera menahan tangan Yifan, "Siapa bilang aku tidak mau. Aku mau kok!" Junmyeon mengambil permen rasa strawberry dengan cepat.

"Sayang sekali… aku juga suka rasa itu…" ucap Yifan dengan nada kecewa ketika Junmyeon membuka bungkus permen itu.

"Eh? Kalau begitu ini untuk Yifan saja, aku ambil yang cherry saja." Junmyeon berniat menyerahkan permennya pada Yifan.

"Tidak perlu, aku punya cara yang lebih menyenangkan untuk menikmati permen. Lagipula… aku lebih menyukaimu dibanding permen." Ujar Yifan sambil menyerahkan kembali permen itu kepada Junmyeon, membuat Junmyeon menatapnya heran. Meskipun begitu dia memakan permen strawberry itu dengan pelan ketika Yifan mengangguk sambil tersenyum ketika menyuruhnya untuk memakannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Yifan mengangkat dagu Junmyeon sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum licik, dalam hitungan detik dia menyatukan bibir mereka, melumatnya pelan kemudian menggigit bibir bawah _namja_ itu hingga membuatnya refleks membuka mulutnya. Junmyeon ingin protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Yifan padanya, tetapi lidah kekasihnya itu sudah terlanjur masuk dan menyentuh lidahnya, mengajak lidah mereka saling bertarung. Yifan memiringkan wajahnya, ciuman dalam itu membuat rasa permen itu menyebar di dalam mulut mereka, asam dan manis. Membuat Junmyeon tanpa sadar benar-benar terlarut. Permainan yang cukup lama dan Yifan melepas ciuman mereka ketika dia memindahkan permen kecil itu dengan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya, dia mengunyahnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi '_crack'_ kecil. Wajah Junmyeon tampak memerah karena malu dan napasnya terengah.

"_Sweet and sour._" Yifan mengusap bibir _namja_ berambut _brown_ yang memerah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Selanjutnya rasa apa? Cherry?" Tanya Yifan sambil menyerahkan sebungkus permen rasa cherry. Junmyeon mengangguk kecil sambil membuka bungkusnya dengan perlahan.

Kali ini, ini akan jadi ciuman hangat yang penuh rasa manis.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Bukankah kau sudah mengurangi jam kerja shift-mu?" Tanya Xiumin ketika melihat Junmyeon datang ke café bukan pada jam kerjanya.

"Apa aku hanya boleh datang pada saat akan bekerja saja, hyung?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menarik tangan Yifan yang baru saja memasuki café.

"Hoo~ sedang kencan?" goda Xiumin sambil melirik Yifan.

_Namja_ dengan baju putih berlengan panjang bertulis _wolf 88_ itu nyengir kearah Xiumin. "_Hyung_, pesan 2 es krim special buatanmu, dan _waffle_ rasa coklat… hm, dan _pancake_ rasa pisang…"

"Dan satu cappuccino." Tambah Yifan.

"Bukannya kita kesini untuk makan es krim?" terdengar nada protes dari Junmyeon, membuat Yifan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk kepala _namja_ itu.

"Oke, baiklah untuk kalian, aku akan membuatkannya sepenuh hati." Xiumin mengedipkan matanya setelah mencatat pesanan.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan?" ujar Junmyeon sambil menikmati es krim porsi besar miliknya.

Yifan mengangguk kecil, dia menikmatinya dengan perlahan, sedikit canggung karena dia _namja_ dewasa dengan title dokter sedang makan es krim porsi besar itu. Es krim yang ditata dengan begitu cantik dan manis. Ah… benar-benar tidak cocok dengan _image_-nya. Sepertinya dia memang lebih cocok dengan kopi dan itu lebih sesuai _image_-nya.

'_Ini terakhir kalinya aku makan es krim seperti ini,'_ batin Yifan, walaupun sebenarnya dia mengakui es krim ini memang enak dan menyegarkan, tapi dia orang yang lebih menjaga dan mementingkan _image_.

"Tapi dipikir-pikir, melihat Yifan seperti ini, lucu juga, hehe…" _eyesmile_ tampak diwajah Junmyeon, membuat Yifan hampir tersedak karenanya.

Dia mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu, "Aku tidak lucu." Komentar Yifan dengan nada datar.

"Lucu kok," Junmyeon meraih ponsel disakunya lalu memotret Yifan yang sedang memakan es krim itu.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan? Serahkan ponselmu, cepat hapus." Titah Yifan sambil berniat mengambil ponsel milik Junmyeon. _namja_ itu segera menghindarkan ponselnya sambil menggeleng, dia memeluk ponselnya dengan erat. "Tidak mau."

Yifan menghela napas, "Jangan macam-macam."

"Aku tidak macam-macam kok." Junmyeon mengecek hasil jepretannya. "Wahh… ini bagus… coba lihat!" serunya sambil memperlihatkannya pada Yifan.

Yeah, hasilnya memang tidak seburuk yang Yifan bayangkan, itu foto yang cukup bagus sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja bagus, karena aku fotogenik dan tampan," Yifan berujar dengan nada bangga.

"Maksudku foto es krimnya, benar-benar bagus! Chanyeol pasti menyukai es krim ini." ucap Junmyeon.

Yifan pikir nama Chanyeol tidak akan muncul dalam kencan mereka hari ini. Ternyata dia salah. "Kenapa tidak menelpon dan memintanya kesini saja?"

'_Aku penasaran dengan namja itu.'_

"Benar juga sih… tapi kita kan sedang kencan… tapi… baiklah akan kucoba," ucap Junmyeon ragu-ragu, dengan segera dia mencari kontak Chanyeol dan menelponnya.

Dia sudah mencoba menelpon _namja_ tinggi itu beberapa kali, namun tidak diangkat sama sekali.

"Tidak diangkat." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Biar aku yang mencobanya," ujar Yifan sambil mengambil ponselnya, dia mencatat nomor yang disebutkan Junmyeon dan mendialnya.

Tapi anehnya nomor yang dihubunginya tidak eksis, setidaknya begitulah yang diucapkan operator dari seberang telepon. Yifan mengerutkan alisnya sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Junmyeon yang sedang menikmati _pancake_.

"Kau yakin tidak memberiku nomor yang salah, Myeon?"

"Heh?" Junmyeon mengecek nomor yang dicatat Yifan di ponsel, "Benar kok itu nomornya. Aku sering mengobrol dengannya lewat telepon."

Yifan merasa aneh. Nomor telepon itu tidak ada. Itu bahkan bukan nomor telepon siapapun, Yifan tahu itu karena berulang kali operator telepon mengatakan kalau itu nomor telepon yang tidak eksis. Dia menatap Junmyeon dalam diam.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Yifan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kesaku. "Mungkin lain kali."

"Hm," Junmyeon mengangguk sambil mengarahkan garpu dengan potongan _pancake_ kearah Yifan. "Ayo dicoba, ini juga enak lho."

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Yifan berjalan di koridor rumah sakit sambil mengerutkan alisnya, dia baru saja mencari informasi tentang pasien bernama Park Chanyeol dan tidak menemukannya sama sekali, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Park Chanyeol. Siapa kau?

**TBC**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo **

**Do you really exist? You seem far from reality**

**Am I wandering in between dreams and beyond? [Black Pearl –EXO]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Chapter I **

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

A/N: Wahh, Krisho~ Suyeol~ namanya aja yang Suyeol tapi ukenya tetep Suho. /slap/

Walaupun suka baca Suyeol/Chanho, tapi bikin ffnya susah yaa… mungkin karena aku masih penuh dengan Krisho feels. Ada yang bisa menebak siapa Chanyeol? Pasti ada yang tahu.

Mudahan ada yang baca u,u

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 16/12/2014

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Obvious**

**Inspired from:**** Drama It's Okay It's Love (2014), A Beautiful Mind (2011)**

**playlist song:** **E**ternally **L**ost—**J** **L**ewis, **I**t's **o**kay **It**'s **l**ove –**D**avichi, **S**leepless **N**ight—**C**rush **f**t. **P**unch.

Thanks udah baca dan review. Ntar baca A/N dibawah yaa… ^^

Met membaca ^^

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo **

**Do you really exist? You seem far from reality**

**Am I wandering in between dreams and beyond? [Black Pearl –EXO]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

Yifan berjalan menuju cafeteria dengan banyak hal yang berseliweran di dalam pikirannya. Mengabaikan beberapa sapaan dari perawat dan dokter yang berpapasan dengannya. Dia mengambil sekaleng kopi dari mesin minuman sebelum memasuki cafeteria. Tampak Sunkyung melambaikan tangan kearahnya ketika dia mendaratkan kakinya di tempat yang cukup ramai dengan para pegawai rumah sakit yang sedang makan siang, membuat _namja_ itu menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sungkyung. Dia meletakkan kaleng minumannya di meja.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, Fan. Bertengkar dengan Junmyeon lagi?" Sunkyung mengerlingkan matanya.

Yifan meneguk kopinya sebelum menyahut, "Tidak."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tampak serius sekali? Oh tunggu!" seru Sunkyung, "Wajahmu memang seperti ini sedari dulu." Sunkyung tampak setengah bercanda.

"Ya, benar, aku memang sudah tampan sedari dulu."

Sunkyung hanya bisa berdecak begitu mendengar ucapan dari _namja_ kelahiran China-Kanada yang terdampar di Seoul itu.

Yifan diam selama beberapa saat, "Apa kau tahu kalau Junmyeon memiliki teman bernama Park Chanyeol di rumah sakit ini?"

"Huh?" Sunkyung berpikir sejenak, "Setahuku tidak ada."

Yifan menghela napas, teringat dengan ucapan Junmyeon.

_("Setelah itu, dia sering datang ke kamarku karena dia bilang dia kesepian. Dia sering menemaniku, tapi dia bilang ini harus dirahasiakan dari para suster. Kau yang pertama kuberi tahu tentang rahasia ini.")_

Iya benar, hal itu rahasia, tentu saja Sunkyung tidak tahu. Yifan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sunkyung yang memainkan ponselnya sambil menikmati makan siang.

"Junmyeon bilang dia memiliki teman bernama Park Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang itu. Katanya, Chanyeol adalah pasien yang pernah dirawat disini. Tapi begitu aku mencari informasi tentang anak itu, aku tidak menemukan apapun."

Sunkyung meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di meja, dia menatap wajah Yifan, setelah diperhatikan, Yifan memang tampan, namun wajahnya tampak kurang tidur, kantung matanya dapat telihat dengan jelas. Sepertinya itu karena dia benar-benar serius mencari informasi tentang _namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Yifan mulai mirip dengan Zitao sekarang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik dengan orang itu?" Tanya Sunkyung kemudian.

"Karena Junmyeon sering membicarakannya."

"Cemburu membuatmu sampai seperti ini?" Sunkyung mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tidak… bukan hanya karena itu. Kau pikir aku sekekanakan itu? Aku hanya berpikir kalau ada yang aneh."

Sunkyung mengangguk-angguk, "Mungkin itu bukan nama yang sebenarnya?"

Yifan kemudian menjelaskan semua kecurigaannya kepada Sunkyung.

"Entahlah. Junmyeon memang memberiku nomor teleponnya. Tapi itu bukan nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Tapi Junmyeon bersikeras itu nomor telepon yang benar." Yifan mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Tenanglah Fan, aku akan membantumu mencari informasi tentang anak bernama Park Chanyeol itu di rumah sakit ini, Ok?"

"_Yeah. Thank you_."

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kyungsoo."

"Oh, Yifan-_hyung_!" Kyungsoo berlari kecil sambil menghampiri kekasih temannya itu. "Sedang apa disini? Mencari Junmyeon?"

Yifan menggeleng, "Hanya sekedar lewat saja. Dan tidak sengaja melihatmu."

Bohong.

Sebenarnya Yifan baru saja kembali mencari informasi tentang Park Chanyeol, semester dua jurusan fisika. Tapi, seperti yang dia duga. Tidak ada sama sekali. Ada beberapa yang memiliki nama sama, tetapi bukan jurusan fisika semester dua. Dan mereka bukan Chanyeol yang Yifan cari.

"Oh," Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Kemudian dia mengernyit ketika mendapati Yifan menatapnya dengan serius.

"_Waeyo, hyung_?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata setelah dilihat-lihat… kau memang _cute_ seperti yang Junmyeon katakan," gumam Yifan.

**Bugh!**

Kyungsoo menyikut perut Yifan, membuat _namja_ itu mengerang karena sakit.

"Oh, maaf, itu refleks ketika ada yang menyebutku seperti itu," ujar Kyungsoo tanpa nada bersalah sedikitpun. Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum hambar sambil menahan sakit di perutnya. Yifan jadi berpikir, apa Junmyeon juga disikutnya seperti ini ketika menyebut Kyungsoo _cute_?

"Mau makan siang bersama? Aku akan mentraktirmu," tawar Yifan kemudian.

"Eh, dalam rangka apa nih?" Kyungsoo tampak tertarik dengan tawaran Yifan.

"Tidak ada, hanya tidak ingin makan siang sendirian," sahut Yifan. Mendengar perkataan Yifan, Kyungsoo langsung menerima ajakan makan siang itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di café dekat kampus, dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai menulis pesanannya dan menunggu makanan mereka diantarkan.

Yifan mengarahkan pandangannya keluar café lalu kemudian menatap _namja_ dihadapannya itu, "Kyungsoo, apa kau mengenal teman Junmyeon yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Mata Kyungsoo tampak membulat, "Aku sering mendengar Junmyeon-_hyung_ menyebut Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Sahut _namja_ yang memiliki tinggi sepantaran dengan Junmyeon itu. "Tapi… pernah sekali, Junmyeon-_hyung_ bilang Chanyeol menelponnya, padahal dari yang kulihat, layar ponselnya tidak menyala sama sekali." Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Atau penglihatanku yang mulai buruk yaa?" ujarnya sambil bergumam.

"Begitu…" Yifan menghela napas. Dia sepertinya mulai mengerti sesuatu. Tapi, dia harus memastikannya lebih lanjut. Dia berharap apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang salah.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ckiiittt!**

Sebuah mobil berhenti mendadak begitu melihat seseorang berada dihadapan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan segera _yeoja_ pemilik mobil itu keluar, merasa takut kalau-kalau dia telah menabrak orang dan membuatnya terluka parah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya panik sambil membantu _namja_ yang mencoba bangun itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Junmyeon sambil mencoba berdiri dibantu _yeoja_ itu.

"Eh, Junmyeon!" _yeoja_ itu tampak terkejut.

"Seohyun-_noona_…" ucap Junmyeon tidak kalah terkejut begitu melihat _sunbae_-nya di kampus adalah orang yang menabraknya.

"A—ayo ke rumah sakit, aku akan mengantarmu," ujar _yeoja_ bernama Seohyun itu.

"Tidak usah, hanya luka kecil kok, _noona_." Junmyeon mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, biaya… sebutkan biaya untuk pengobatannya." Ujar Seohyun benar-benar merasa dia harus bertanggung jawab.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Tidak usah," Junmyeon menolak tawaran Seohyun. Dia bersikeras dia tidak apa-apa hingga akhirnya Seohyun mengalah dan meminta maaf, dia memberikan nomor teleponnya sebelum pergi, meminta Junmyeon menghubunginya jika seandainya dia kenapa-kenapa.

Dan disinilah sekarang Junmyeon berada, duduk di kursi taman sambil melihat sikunya yang berdarah.

"Ini harus diobati _hyung_, kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?" ujar Chanyeol yang sejak awal bersamanya, _namja_ itu memasang wajah cemas.

"Kau sih, kenapa berada di jalan seperti itu, untung tidak tertabrak." Ujar Junmyeon. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Yeol?"

"Yang tertabrak kan kamu _hyung_, bukan aku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlaahh," Junmyeon menghela napas lega.

"Kau juga, kenapa melamun sepanjang jalan, _hyung_. Aku kan jadi cemas. Ayo kita membeli perban dan obat untuk lukamu." Ajak Chanyeol.

Junmyeon mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, mereka memasuki sebuah toko dan membeli obat luka dan perban. Lagi, Chanyeol mengantarkannya sampai pertigaan jalan. Chanyeol menunjuk ke ujung jalan, dimana disana terdapat toko bunga, membuat Junmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya kesana, tampak ada beberapa orang disana, Chanyeol kemudian berkata bahwa _namja_ dengan jaket abu-abu berdiri disana adalah kakaknya, dan dia ingin menghampiri kakaknya. Dia kemudian melambaikan tangan kearah Junmyeon dan berlalu dengan cengiran khasnya pada Junmyeon, membuat _namja_ _angelic_ itu tersenyum dengan menampilkan _eyesmile_-nya pada Chanyeol.

Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus berharap agar hubungan Chanyeol dan kakaknya menjadi lebih baik.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

_Yifan-hyung calling…_

Junmyeon sedang berjalan menuju kampusnya ketika Yifan menelponnya. Dia mengangkat telepon dari Yifan yang ternyata mengajaknya untuk bertemu, padahal sebentar lagi jam masuk mata kuliahnya.

"Tapi aku ada kelas setengah jam lagi… oke, oke, cuma sebentar saja kan? Di café dekat kampus, kan? Baiklah."

**Klik. **

Sambungan telepon itu dimatikan oleh Junmyeon.

Junmyeon segera bergegas menuju café, matanya menjelajah ruangan itu dan mendapati Yifan melambai padanya. _Namja_ berjas itu tampak bersama dengan seorang _namja_ yang memakai jaket biru.

"Dia temanku dari China," Yifan mengenalkan orang itu pada Junmyeon.

"Zhang Yixing. Tapi kau bisa memangilku Yixing ataupun Lay." _Namja_ ber-_dimple_ itu tersenyum manis pada Junmyeon sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Junmyeon tampak terkesima dengan lesung pipi dan senyum manis dari Yixing, sehingga membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Myeon?" panggil Yifan.

"A—ah, ya! Namaku Kim Junmyeon, salam kenal Yixing!" Junmyeon memberikan senyum terbaiknya sehingga menampakkan mata _crescent_ miliknya. Dia menjabat tangan Yixing.

"Waahh, kau memiliki banyak hal yang indah." Ujar Yixing.

"Eh?" Junmyeon tampak bingung.

"Kau punya senyum _angelic_ dan _eyesmile_ yang indah." Ucap Yixing.

"Yixing juga kok, lesung pipi dan senyum yang manis." Puji Junmyeon, membuat Yixing kembali tersenyum.

Yifan berdehem. "Melupakan diriku?"

"Wajah _poker face_ Yifan tidak akan bisa dilupakan." Ucap Junmyeon sambil nyengir.

"Sangat tidak sesuai dengan hatinya, bukankah begitu?" Yixing mengerling pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar sambil mengiyakan, membuat wajah Yifan benar-benar tampak datar. Beberapa saat kemudian Yifan memegang lengan Junmyeon untuk mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya, membuat _namja_ itu mengerang pelan karena ternyata Yifan tepat memegang bagian sikunya yang terluka. Yifan menatap Junmyeon dengan bingung begitu melihat wajah Junmyeon yang tampak menahan sakit dan segera menyingsingkan lengan baju motif kotak-kotak milik Junmyeon dan menyadari bahwa siku tangan Junmyeon diperban.

"Kenapa dengan sikumu?"

"Oh… ini hanya lecet karena aku menolong Chanyeol yang hampir terserempet mobil. Tidak parah kok." Sahut Junmyeon santai, namun dia mendapati tatapan Yifan padanya tampak tajam dan berkilat. "…Yifan?"

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Aku tahuu, Yixing~ coba lihat, Yifan benar-benar terlalu banyak mengatur, iya kan." Adu Junmyeon.

"Benar, dia selalu seperti itu. Bahkan sejak SMP dia sudah seperti itu," Sahut Yixing. Mereka berdua mengobrol selama beberapa saat, melupakan Yifan yang menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah serius.

"Wuahh… serius? Kau benar-benar punya indera keenam? Hebatnya…" Junmyeon berdecak kagum.

"Kadang-kadang ini masih menakutkan walaupun aku sudah lama memilikinya," ucap Yixing.

"Aku mungkin akan menyerah sejak lama kalau memiliki kekuatan seperti itu," Junmyeon tampak bergidik, membuat Yixing terkekeh pelan begitu melihatnya.

Yifan melirik arloji ditangannya yang merupakan pemberian Junmyeon saat ulang tahunnya, dia kemudian mengusap kepala Junmyeon. "Bukankah sebentar lagi jam masuk kuliahmu?"

Junmyeon refleks melihat jam tangannya, "Uwaahhh, benar! Aku pergi duluan ya!" Junmyeon segera bangkit dari duduknya, dia mengecup pipi Yifan. "Sampai jumpa lagi Yixing, senang mengobrol denganmu, lain kali kau harus memberitahuku lebih banyak tentang bagaimana Yifan sewaktu kecil." Dia melambaikan tangannya sambil bergegas menuju kampus.

"Tentu, aku akan menceritakan banyak hal tentang Yifan waktu kecil," Yixing balas melambaikan tangan sambil mengangguk padanya.

"Itu bukan tujuan utamaku mempertemukan kalian," Yifan berujar pelan sambil menatap kepergian Junmyeon.

"Yeah, tapi itu jadi tujuan kami saat bertemu lagi nanti," sahut Yixing yang membuahkan decakan dari Yifan. Yixing hanya menikmati _dessert_-nya dengan tenang dan mengabaikan ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana?" Yifan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang duduk di kursi restoran itu.

Yixing hanya tersenyum manis sambil menggeleng.

Yifan menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan. Apa yang ada dipikirannya mungkin akan jadi kenyataan. Dan sayangnya itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Akhir-akhir ini… kenapa kita susah bertemu ya?" ucap Junmyeon pada Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku dongeng.

'_Ah… itu buku yang juga disukai Sehun…'_ batin Junmyeon.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena kau sibuk dengan kekasihmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil nyengir. "Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?" goda Chanyeol.

"Apaan sih, kami tidak melakukan macam-macam." Ujar Junmyeon tersipu. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

Chanyeol menggendikkan bahunya. "Tidak ada yang terjadi, dia masih tetap seperti itu. Dia bahkan menolak makan ramen bersama beberapa waktu yang lalu. Walaupun kemarin kami pulang bersama-sama," _Namja_ itu tampak tersenyum dengaan raut wajah yang sedih.

Junmyeon sekarang mulai merasa bersalah, harusnya dia tidak berharap hubungan Chanyeol dan kakaknya tetap buruk seperti ini. Dia merasa benar-benar jahat sekarang. Beberapa saat kemudian dia merasakan ponselnya berbunyi. Panggilan dari Yifan.

Yifan segera bergegas menuju taman ketika Junmyeon berkata dia sedang bersama Chanyeol.

Dia sampai di taman dengan napas terengah-engah setelah memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari taman. Sementara itu Junmyeon tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam saja sambil melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Dia Chanyeol." Ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum saat mengenalkan _namja_ bertopi itu. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Yifan. Yifan hanya tersenyum kecut kearah yang ditunjukkan Junmyeon.

Dia tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Flashback]**

"_Bagaimana?" Yifan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang duduk di kursi restoran itu. Yixing hanya tersenyum manis sambil menggeleng._

"_Tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal mistis. Tidak ada roh yang mengikuti Junmyeon." ucap Yixing. "Lagipula… bukankah kau orang yang mengikuti hal realistis, berdasar logika dan seorang dokter? Kenapa memintaku melakukai hal seperti ini?"_

"_Karena aku tahu sahabatku memiliki indera keenam."_

"_Kau akhirnya benar-benar percaya tentang diriku yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural?" Tanya Yixing._

"_Aku orang yang realistis, tapi aku tidak bilang aku tidak percaya dengan hal metafisik. Aku lebih berharap yang dilihat Junmyeon itu hantu, bukannya Skizofrenia…"_

_._

"_Sunkyung, mungkinkah kalau menurutmu Junmyeon terkenal Skizofrenia?"_

"_Kalau seperti informasi yang kau sampaikan, kemungkinan besar begitu, Fan. Tapi tenang saja, kau tahu kan kalau itu bisa diobati dengan obat-obatan dan terapi."_

"_Tapi kemungkinan terburuk dari Skizofrenia adalah bunuh diri…"_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sungkyung muncul tidak lama setelah Yifan sampai di taman. Yifan sudah menelponnya dan meminta _yeoja_ cantik itu untuk datang kemari begitu Yifan tahu Junmyeon sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh, ada _noona_ juga. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini?" Tanya Junmyeon heran. "Oh, apakah kau juga ingin berkenalan dengan Chanyeol? Dulu dia pasien rumah sakit juga, tapi aku merahasiakan kalau dia sering bermain ke kamarku."

Sungkyung mengarahkan pandangan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk Junmyeon. Dia tampak terkejut. "Astaga…" _yeoja_ itu segera mengarahkan pandangan pada Yifan. _Namja_ itu tampak tersenyum miris padanya.

Sunkyung menghampiri Junmyeon dan memeluknya. "Tidak ada Chanyeol, Myeon. Chanyeol itu tidak ada."

"Eh?" Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sunkyung. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol sedang duduk dan memperhatikan mereka. "A—apa maksudmu _noona_? Dia sedang duduk membaca buku disini. Lihatlah, Yifan, kau juga melihatnya kan?"

"Maaf, Myeon." ucap Yifan.

"Jadi maksud kalian Chanyeol adalah hantu?" Junmyeon menatap kearah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dan menatap ke arahnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil terkekeh pelan, "Aku bukan hantu."

"Tunggu dulu? Kalian bercanda ya? Jadi kalian menganggap aku gila?" Junmyeon mengarahkan pandangan kepada Sunkyung dan Yifan bergantian, "Apa ini hari _prank_? Hari ulang tahunku? _April fool_? Ada kamera tersembunyi disini?" dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh area taman. Dia masih bersikeras kalau Chanyeol ada bersamanya sekarang.

"Junmyeon, aku tahu kau bingung. Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya disana." Ajak Yifan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Junmyeon hanya menatapnya dalam diam.  
>"Maaf yaa," ujar Sunkyung berbisik di telinga <em>namja angelic<em> itu sebelum menusukkan jarum berisi obat penenang padanya.

Yifan menggendong Junmyeon dan membawanya menuju mobilnya yang dia parkir tidak jauh dari sana. Mata Sunkyung berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak menyangka ini terjadi pada Junmyeon-ku… dia pasti benar-benar tertekan dan merasa sangat bersalah tentang kecelakaan itu, dan aku sebagai dokter yang dekat dengannya malah tidak tahu…"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon tidak tahu kenapa dan berapa lama dia berada di ruangan rumah sakit yang didominasi warna putih itu. Dia tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya terikat, dia merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Tapi dia bisa dengan jelas melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi dekat jendela sambil membaca buku favorit Sehun, _namja_ yang selalu memakai topi itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Kemudian Junmyeon menutup matanya perlahan. Merasa lelah.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Rasanya seperti benar-benar sudah lama dia berada ditempat itu, duduk di kasurnya sambil menatap kursi tempat Chanyeol duduk menungguinya. Tidak berbicara satu sama lain dan hanya saling menatap. Dia meminum obat ketika suster memasuki kamarnya, kembali beristirahat dengan banyak pikiran. Begitu terus berulang seperti sebuah siklus.

Sunkyung membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk menghampirinya. Junmyeon menatap Sunkyung dengan tatapan kosong selama beberapa saat.

"_Noona_…?"

"Selamat siang…" Sunkyung tersenyum pada Junmyeon, membuat _namja_ itu mengangguk pelan.

Sunkyung segera duduk disebelahnya, berbasa-basi dengan Junmyeon beberapa saat, kemudian dia memegang kedua bahunya, "Katakan padaku Myeon, apa Chanyeol ada disini sekarang?"

_Namja_ yang memakai baju pasien berwarna putih dengan motif polkadot itu mengangguk, kepalanya menoleh kearah kursi dan menunjuknya. "Dia duduk disana. Dia selalu menungguku disana."

"Myeon, dengar, Chanyeol itu tidak ada, hanya kami para dokter yang boleh mengunjungimu disini dan orang biasa tidak bisa masuk sebelum mendapat izin."

Junmyeon menatap Sunkyung tidak percaya.

"Kau lihat ini," Sunkyung mengeluarkan sebuah tablet phonenya yang berisi video rekaman selama Junmyeon di rumah sakit ini beserta kejadian ketika dia terserempet mobil saat menolong Chanyeol yang tertangkap kamera CCTV dan saat dia membeli perban dan obat di toko. "Apa kau melihat Chanyeol di video ini?"

Junmyeon mengambil tablet phone itu dan menonton videonya beberapa kali. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kursi. Chanyeol tidak ada dalam video, tapi ada disini sekarang, duduk sambil menatapnya. Tapi dia yakin kalau dia bersama Chanyeol saat hampir tertabrak mobil, luka di sikunya itu nyata. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak nyata?

_Lalu siapa orang yang berada disana? _

_Hanya dia dan Seohyun begitu? _

_Bukan Chanyeol yang tertabrak mobil, melainkan dirinya? _

_Dia membeli perban sendirian tanpa Chanyeol?_

Sunkyung menatap Junmyeon yang sepertinya sedang terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, "Sebelumnya aku ingin tahu, kenapa Chanyeol sering menemuimu?"

Junmyeon langsung mengingat saat-saat awal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, "Chanyeol kesepian, karena kakaknya tidak mau bertemu dengannya setelah kakaknya membuatnya kecelakaan mobil. Dia pikir kakaknya membencinya."

"Benar begitu?" Tanya Sunkyung memastikan, "Bukankah sebenarnya kau merasa begitu bersalah sehingga menciptakan seseorang seperti adikmu muncul untuk bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahmu. Dan orang itu Park Chanyeol, teman khayalanmu."

Junmyeon menggeleng. Sunkyung mengelus pipi Junmyeon, "Katakan padaku, kau masih merasa bersalah pada Sehun sampai sekarang dan tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu, benar bukan?"

Junmyeon tidak menjawab.

"Kau yang berpikir adikmu membencimu." Ujar Sunkyung, "Kau sebenarnya tahu bagaimana perasaan kakak Chanyeol. Yifan sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Bukankah itu seperti dirimu sendiri Myeon? Kau seperti kakaknya Chanyeol yang tidak ingin bertemu karena merasa bersalah tidak bisa melindungi adiknya, kau masih tidak ingin menerima kenyataan kalau Sehun sudah tiada dan kau belum pernah mengunjungi makamnya. Kau membuat Chanyeol sebagai refleksi dari Sehun sebagai bentuk pelarian dirimu dari bersalah."

Junmyeon tercekat begitu mendengar ucapan _yeoja_ berseragam dokter itu. Dia menggenggam erat ujung bajunya.

"Sebenarnya kau lah kakaknya Chanyeol, ketika kau berharap hubungan Chanyeol dengan kakaknya tetap tidak baik, sebenarnya itu adalah kau, seorang kakak yang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya sehingga menghindar dan tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Dan kau sebenarnya menghindari kenyataan." Ucap Sunkyung.

Junmyeon menggeleng, dia menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar. "A—aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…"

"Dia adalah halusinani Myeon. Chanyeol adalah refleksi dari Sehun, dan kau yang menciptakannya, jadi kau yang harus menghilangkannya."

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sunkyung keluar dari kamar rawat Junmyeon dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yifan yang menatap ke arah jendela kaca, menatap Junmyeon yang duduk diam di kasurnya.

"Pikirannya pasti kacau sekarang," Sunkyung menepuk bahu Yifan.

"Aku juga merasa pikiranku kacau…" gumam Yifan. "Rasa bersalahnya kepada Sehun sangat besar sampai-sampai dia menciptakan sebuah halusinasi seseorang seperti adiknya, dan aku tadinya cemburu pada orang yang bahkan tidak ada…"

"Selama dia masih merasa bersalah pada Sehun, kakak Chanyeol juga akan sama, dan itu akan membuat Chanyeol tetap ada. Dia harus memaafkan dirinya agar semua ini selesai dan membuatnya berhenti beranggapan Chanyeol itu nyata." Sunkyung menghela napas, "Aku bukan lagi seorang dokter magang. Sekarang aku adalah dokter psikiater… jadi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik kubisa untuk menyembuhkan Junmyeon."

"Aku berharap padamu."

"Jangan berharap padaku, tapi yakinkanlah Junmyeon. Saat dia memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan menerima kenyataan. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik sampai saat itu tiba."

"Aku mengerti," Sunkyung melambaikan tangannya kepada Yifan sebelum berlalu. Membiarkan _namja_ itu kembali melihat Junmyeon dari balik jendela.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kau itu tidak ada?" Ucap Junmyeon ragu pada Chanyeol yang duduk di kasur sebelahnya, mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau kan melihatku _hyung_, mereka tidak peduli padaku, makanya hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, karena kau peduli padaku."

"Kau adalah seseorang yang kuciptakan sebagai refleksi dari Sehun, kau menyukai fisika seperti Sehun… menyukai buku dongeng seperti Sehun, kau ceria karena aku ingin Sehun seperti itu... kau… tidak nyata…kakakmu adalah aku yang tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya karena kecelakaan yang terjadi…" Junmyeon memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Mulai merasa pikirannya jadi kacau.

"_Hyung_, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Istirahatlah," ujar Chanyeol sambil berlalu menuju pintu dan keluar.

Dan Junmyeon tidak tahu berapa lama dia tidur di kasur itu setelah suster memintanya untuk meminum obatnya. Dia terbangun ketika ada seseorang yang mengelus pipinya pelan. Yifan tersenyum padanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, _sleepyhead_," Yifan duduk disamping kasur Junmyeon. _Namja_ _angelic_ itu kemudian mencoba bangkit dari kasur dan bersandar pada ujung kepala kasur. Mereka hanya diam, membiarkan detik jam berjalan sesuai rotasi.

"Seandainya aku bisa menyelamatkan Sehun, dia pasti tidak akan meninggal, begitu pula ayah dan ibu… aku sungguh _hyung_ yang buruk…" ujar Junmyeon menatap lurus ke depan.

Yifan meraih tangan Junmyeon, mengaitkan jemari mereka, "Itu hanya pemikiran egoismu, Myeon. Semuanya bukan kesalahanmu. Kecelakaan itupun bukan salahmu."

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?"

"Sssttt, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu." Yifan mempertemukan dahi mereka.

"Jika Chanyeol adalah halusinasiku saja… apa Yifan juga hanya halusinasiku? Sunkyung-_noona _dan Kyungsoo juga?" Tanya Junmyeon menatap Yifan dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu," ucap Yifan, "Apakah es krim buatan Xiumin yang enak itu bukan sesuatu yang nyata?"

"Aku… menyukai es krim buatan Xiumin-_hyung_… dia selalu memberikan tambahan buah cherry untukku…"

"Lalu, apa pukulan keras Kyungsoo bukan sesuatu yang nyata?"

"Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah memukulku…" sahut Junmyeon pelan.

"Benarkah? Meskipun kau menyebutnya imut dihadapannya?" Tanya Yifan memastikan, karena terakhir kali Yifan menyebut Kyungsoo _cute_, dia mendapat sikutan yang keras dari _namja_ muda itu.

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Tidak pernah… tapi aku suka spaghetti buatan Kyungsoo… rasanya enaaak sekali... Dia selalu membuatkanku makanan setiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumahnya…" jawab Junmyeon.

Yifan tampak berdehem karena ucapan Junmyeon itu, cemburu mungkin?

Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan mereka yang bergenggaman, mencium tangan Junmyeon lama, "Lalu, apa kehangatan yang kau rasakan sekarang ini tidak nyata? Ciuman permen kita bukan sesuatu yang nyata?"

Junmyeon mengingat saat-saat itu. Yifan adalah orang yang hangat. Memberikannya kehangatan. Membuat rasa takutnya menjauh, memberikannya kebahagiaan. Sesuatu yang benar-benar nyata dan terasa. Hangat.

"Kyungsoo bilang dia merindukanmu, coba lihat, dia bahkan menyanyikan lagu dan merekamnya dalam bentuk video untukmu. Kau bisa melihatnya bukan?"

Junmyeon melihat ke arah video yang dimainkan Yifan, Kyungsoo bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu, menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar itu menyanyi walau dengan terbata-bata dan pelan.

"Kyungsoo ada dalam video bukan? Tidak seperti Chanyeol. Kami nyata Myeon, jadi datanglah kepada kami. Jangan biarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. Sehun dan orang tuamu pasti sedih diatas sana karena melihatmu seperti ini." ujar Yifan.

"Sehun sedih?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku, Sunkyung dan Kyungsoo juga sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Apalagi Sehun, dia pasti sedih karena kau tidak pernah mengunjungi makamnya."

Junmyeon tampak diam dan berpikir, dia menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di ujung kasurnya. Tersenyum lembut. Dia masih mencari tahu kenyataan.

"Aku menyayangimu. Kami menyayangimu, Myeon." ujar Yifan menatap _namja_ kesayangannya itu dengan sendu.

Junmyeon. Bibirnya tampak begitu pucat membuat Yifan ingin menciumnya hingga kembali berwarna merah, rambutnya yang berantakan membuat Yifan ingin mengusapnya dengan lembut. Matanya terlihat lelah, membuat Yifan ingin menidurkannya dipangkuannya. Dia benar-benar mencintainya. Dia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyembuhkannya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sunkyung benar-benar berusaha keras dengan terapi dan meyakinkan Junmyeon. Yifan masih berusaha memberikan dukungan pada Junmyeon. Kyungsoo yang mengiriminya banyak rekaman videonya bernyanyi. Sementara Chanyeol duduk seperti biasa di kursi dekat jendela seperti biasanya tanpa berbicara apapun, hanya diam dan tersenyum lembut.

Hari ini Junmyeon tersenyum dengan manis pada Yifan ketika Yifan membuka pintu kamarnya, "Aku… bisakah kita pergi ke makam keluargaku? Aku tidak ingin Sehun sedih…"

"Yeahh, tentu saja…" ucap Yifan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon berjongkok di depan makam Sehun, menyentuh ukiran nama di nisan itu, dia merapatkan jaketnya ketika angin bertiup. Sementara itu Yifan bersandar di samping mobilnya, menatap Junmyeon dari kejauhan bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Yifan.

"Tentu saja, karena Junmyeon-_hyung_ memiliki kita yang mencintainya." Ujar Kyungsoo mantap sambil menatap kearah Junmyeon.

Yifan melirik Kyungsoo dengan sudut matanya, '_Kita yang mencintainya? Apa itu sebuah pernyataan?'_ batin _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Sehunnie… maafkan _hyung_ tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik… tapi kau tahu kan? _Hyung_ sangat menyayangimu." Junmyeon menatap kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri diam tidak jauh di depannya. "Sangat menyayangimu. Dan _hyung_ tahu, kau juga sangat menyayangi _hyung_… maaf _hyung_ berpikiran begitu egois selama ini."

Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum, "Aku menyayangimu _hyung_. Kau _hyung_ yang benar-benar baik."

"_Hyung_ akan hidup dengan lebih baik sekarang. Ada Yifan, Kyungsoo, Sunkyung-_noona_, Xiumin-_hyung_, Soo Jung, Sunyoung, dan Yixing dan banyaaak teman lainnya, jadi _hyung_ tidak akan kesepian. Meskipun begitu, _hyung_ tidak akan lupa pernah memiliki adik semanis dirimu. _Hyung_ akan menjalani hidup dengan semangat."

Selama beberapa detik, Junmyeon merasa dirinya melihat Sehun berada didekatnya.

"Aku tidak semanis itu," protes Sehun dengan wajah merajuk.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Chanyeol menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Angin bertiup menjatuhkan beberapa helai daun yang menguning. Junmyeon memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Begitu dia membuka matanya, Mereka tidak ada. Chanyeol tidak ada lagi disana.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Epilog]**

**-Years After-**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Iyaa, aku sudah sampai di depan sekolah Baekhyun, Fan. Jangan cemas, oke?" Junmyeon tampak sedang berbicara ditelpon, "Yaa, sudah dulu. Aku juga mencintaimu~" _namja_ dengan senyum _angelic_ itu kemudian mematikan ponselnya begitu melihat Baekhyun.

"_Appaaa_~" Baekhyun berlari kearah Junmyeon yang menunduk sambil merentangkan tangannya. _Namja_ yang baru duduk di kelas 2 SD itu balas merentangkan tangan dan memeluk Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju mobil.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah sang _appa_, "Menyenangkaaann~"

"Kamu belajar dengan baik kan? Tidak menyusahkan Luhan-_ssaem_ bukan?"

"Tidak kok, Baekkie belajar dengan rajin. Tadi Luhan-_ssaem_ memberi Baekkie nilai 100, padahal Jongin dan Chen hanya dapat 80 lho~!"

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Kamu hebat."

"_Appa_, tadi aku bertemu teman baru. Awalnya kukira dia pendiam karena selalu sendirian, tapi ternyata dia sangat ceria dan suka tersenyum. Ah itu dia, dia kemari!" tunjuk Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan.

Mata Junmyeon menatap ke jalanan yang tampak ramai karena jam pulang sekolah itu. Tampak beberapa anak lain bergandengan dengan orang tua mereka. Dia berusaha mencari seorang anak yang dikatakan Baekhyun berjalan kearah mereka, tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Chanyeol! Ayo kemari!" seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Baekkie~" _Namja_ bertopi hitam bertuliskan '_wolf'_ yang sepantaran dengan Baekhyun itu balas melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun, membuat senyuman melengkung di wajah Baekhyun. "Nah! Ini dia," seru Baekhyun pada Junmyeon.

**Deg!**

Jantung Junmyeon berdetak lebih cepat. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil memandang ke depan. Dia tidak bisa melihat teman Baekhyun. Dia tidak melihat Chanyeol.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[END]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

A/N: Inspired from Korean drama** It's Okay It's Love (2014) **dan movie** A beautiful Mind (2001). **

Banyak yang benar menebak nihh. Aku emang terinspirasi dari film itu. Tapi ini bukan plagiat kan ya? :O kan gak sama persis filmnya. tapi kalo nyerempet begitu, ntar ff ini aku hapus dehh.

Abang **Kyungsoo**, kau begitu ganteng saat senyum dan masang muka teraniaya di drama ituuu saat menjadi **Han Kang Woo**. rasanya jadi pengen ikut ngebully gitu/?

**Skizofrenia**: gangguan yang menyebabkan berhalusinasi, tidak mampu memahami perbedaan antara realita dan khayalan.

Harusnya ini rada-rada cerita medis, misteri gitu, tapi pas pertengahan ngetik, jatuhnya malah horror, (soalnya yang bisa lihat yeol cuman suho sendirian) -_,- mana ngetiknya tengah malam pula. Maaf kalau ceritanya rada-rada absurd. Jujur, aku sendiri gak tahu gimana itu penyakit. Jadi disini konekin ama film en mengarang pake insting wolf/?

**Thanks to: **

**Kin Ocean**: Aku juga suka Chanho Broship Yeol dapat peran ngenes **yongchan:** bagus mana? Halusinasi atau arwah penasaran? :D **kimtaehyung** **.** **Vsii**: baca aja yaah, Sehun mati karena biaya sewa cast dia mahal/? Haha #plak **anon**: kok tauu **suho . kim . 5011**: apa iya begitu? :D **honeykkamjong**: wuahh :O yang ngetik jadi berasa yadong juga nihh =/= **wumy**: wuahh, lagi-lagi… sip dilanjut nihh **Raemyoon**: apakah benar demikian? :D **jimae407203**: makasih :D siapa dia? Met membaca aja ^^ **Emmasuho**: saking misteriusnya? :D sip, ini dilanjut **Peblish**: hujan dikamar? :D untung mereka gak nyampe ratem tuh di kamar =/= jadinya malah gak manis lagi ntar yah **HamsterXiumin**: Chanyeol yang berasal dari bintang? :D mungkin dia pakai kartu /sensor/ makanya sinyalnya ngadat kayak punya aku :') **Kaihun krisho shiper:** annyeong. Emang bener kok :') **nonagrice**: yang ngetik juga mupeng kok di adegan itu/? Krisyeol broship juga kece (y) **bapexo**: jawabannya sudah jelas ^^ **joonmily**: manis dong, orang permen rasa cherry gitu iya, jatuhnya mendadak mistis, padahal harusnya kagak, duh **seung rin:** bener kok , kang woo cakep bener deh. Doyan liatnya. **LittleMyeon:** Chanyeol gaib? :D jadi kangen Krisho juga nihh, makanya bikin ff mereka T.T **mitchi**: wuahh… tebakanmu luar biasa :O

Sebentar lagi tahun baru. Selamat pergantian akhir tahun~

Ada kritik atau saran?

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 31/12/2014

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
